Hey June
by Autobot Ratchet CMO
Summary: Agent Fowler finds a way to show June just how he feels.


Hey June-

Agent William Fowler was working in his office at the newest version of the Autobot Outpost. After countless hours, he had finally finished the paperwork that had been piling up for weeks. He had planned on doing it earlier, but that resulted in getting stuck with a task needed done for the Autobots. Fowler took the neatly stacked paperwork and tucked each individual file into a manila folder. He exited his office with a slam of the door.

Leaning against the hard metal door, he sighed with relief_. I wonder if any of the Autobots have to deal with paperwork of any kind_, he asked to himself. Maybe he would ask Ratchet or Optimus later, given the fact that they actually had the time for it. Or maybe he didn't care that much.

Fowler casually climbed down the ladder and plopped onto the floor just as a swirling green and blue mass filled the corner of his eye. With a whooshing sound, the ground bridge had opened and June Darby's car had entered. The black haired female with the usual scrubs on stepped out of her car. "Hey mom," said Jack looking up from Rafael's computer, as he had just added another animal gif replacing a picture of Wheeljack that someone had taken from their time away from the base.

"Close encounters with the dangerous tap-dancing monkey, nice." The reply was none other than Miko Nakadai, who had been watching from a far distance next to Bulkhead who had laughed his aft off at the sight. It just didn't seem to be as funny to the others a third time. "You need more new materials Raf, you're losing your touch." June smirked at the sight of the Agent, seeing as she hadn't seen him since the incident.

"Evening, Agent Fowler," she finally spoke up. "I see you have some paper work there."

He looked down at his stack. "Why yes Ms. Darby I do," he replied as he quickly left the scene_. I can't make my dang move with a monkey in the background!_

It had now been an hour since June and the children left to their military cabins and Agent Fowler had been the only one of them left at the base. Each bot had retired for the night except Ratchet who usually spent half the night working on projects, such as Synthetic Energon at the moment. _Hmm, the old medic. Maybe he can help me with my predicament. _"Oh Ratchet?" Fowler asked.

The medic nearly knocked down some of the chemicals, having not noticed his appearance. "Agent Fowler," he started with a voice slightly shaky. "I didn't see you there. What is it?"

William looked down at the ground and back at the medic's blue-green optics, putting a hand behind his head. "I need to ask," he began with tension rising in his voice. "Have you ever been in love?" Ratchet's optics widened at this odd question and merely laughed.

Fowler was taken aback by the random outburst and continued. "I need to know because; I think I might be falling for the nurse. You know, Jack's mother." The agent looked from side to side, as if to make sure that no one had awoken. "And I was wondering if you might have some ideas, romantic ideas at that, which might help me in winning her over." Ratchet's faceplate curved into a smirk.

"Well if you must know, Fowler, there is a time in mostly everyone's life where they have been attracted to another bot. As a matter of fact, I have been in love." He seemed to stare off into a distant world for a few moments then snapped back to reality. "But I don't think there is a way I can help you in this. I would tell you to ask one of the kids for advice but I'm afraid Rafael is too young, Miko would tell everyone she makes contact with, and Jack," he paused, "you probably know how that one would go over."

Fowler sighed in a disappointed manner and started to walk off. "Wait Agent Fowler," Ratchet spoke up. He turned around and saw Ratchet with a thought induced look on his face. "I remember hearing lines from some of the movies Miko and Bulkhead watched. You could try to serenade her, whatever that means."

"To serenade is to enlighten with music I believe by singing," he responded. Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Can you do this 'singing' thing?" At that, Fowler laughed and walked off, feeling a little happier than he did when he arrived. "Oh and thank you Ratchet!"

For the remainder of the night, Agent William Fowler had worked on a perfect way to serenade his beloved June Darby. He worked up the whole thing. As June would enter the base the next day, he would ask her to come to his office, sing her a song with a lovely guitar piece played along by him, and ask her out on a date. It was all working out just fine.

William woke up rather groggily the next day. He trudged to his office and waited for noon to come around, which was normally when June came. However she didn't. He began to worry and decided to call her phone and when there was no answer, he sprang up from the desk chair and dashed into the main hangar where she was sitting beside Jack.

"What!? I called you, June!" June looked up and chuckled, "Sorry William, my phone must've died a while ago. Why were you-""Sorry Ms. Darby!" Raf chimed in. "I found the location of another Predacon fossil! It's a talon in a museum down in California."

Fowler looked up, bravery showing in his eyes. "Since team Prime is out, Ratchet, I'd be glad to pick up the piece for you." Ratchet was already busy setting up the coordinates. "I'll go with Agent Fowler," responded June.

Jack looked at his mother like she was crazy. "Mom! I can't let you go! It's too dangerous!"

June smiled at him. Don't worry Jack, I'll be fine with William protecting me."

With that said, the two left in the ground bridge and disappeared through its green swirls.

Agent Fowler and June walked out with the Preacon fossil closed tightly in a box. "I can't believe it was that easy," said Agent Fowler breaking the silence. "Yeah," she responded, "lucky for us they weren't using it and only keeping it in storage. I don't even think they know what it was."

The two were instantly blinded by the headlights of KnockOut. "I believe that package belongs to me," said the red car as he transformed into a sleek metal Cybertronian. With clawed fingers, he plucked the humans from the ground and threw them into the air, transforming back into car mode and allowing them to plop right into his trunk. June's phone went flying into the air and landed on the ground as KnockOut's wheels skidded over it.

"Well this is great, being kidnapped by a giant robot that now has a hold of another Predacon fossil." Fowler let out a large sigh, "And I had something special planned today."

June groaned in protest. "Oh what would that be? Watching football?" she asked.

There was a long pause before he started to speak, "I had it planned for someone spec-"

"Oh so now there's a girl involved too? Good grief and in the middle of a war among worlds! Can you think of something else for once I mean for God's sake we are in the freaking trunk of a Cybertronian freak!" Tears filled her wide eyes as she had remembered Mr. Darby, or Steve Darby. Her former experience with him had led her to believe that all men were bad, and she couldn't even trust him. She couldn't trust anyone.

The words that June said really hurt him, and he could not think of a way to respond. So instead he started to sing the song he modified for her.

Hey June, don't make it bad

You took my heart and made it better

I remembered to let you into my heart

Then you would start to make me better

Hey June, don't be afraid

I was made to go out and get you

The minute I let you under my skin

You would begin to make me better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey June, refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that I'm a fool who plays it cool

By making my world a little colder…

June was shocked by the sudden outburst of Agent Fowler. "You mean I was that special one?" Instead of answering in words, William Fowler placed his arms around her in a warm and calming hug. To June, it was telling her that they would get out of this situation, that she was his special one. And no matter where she was, she would always be safe when she was in the comfort of William's arms. The two would escape shortly after.


End file.
